United Alliance of Evil
The United Alliance of Evil (or simply known as the'UAE') is an organization of villains led by Dark Specterand later Astronema after Dark Specter's demise. They later launched an assault on the universe but it was stopped after an energy wave, released when Zordon was sacrificed, swept across the universe destroying most of them with a few exceptions. Its members included all of the previous Power Ranger villains along with their henchmen and monsters. History The UAE consists of these leaders and all their respective foot soldiers and monsters. The Machine Empire supposedly left the UAE during Power Rangers: Zeo during their attack on Earth, but later rejoined. UAE forces first came into play during the attack on Eltar, Zordon's home planet. They captured Zordon, and resigned Alpha 5 and Dimitria to a mysterious fate. Dark Specter planned to absorb Zordon's power, but constantly had to hide him from the searching Phantom Ranger and Space Rangers. After various attempts to destroy them, Specter was destroyed by a weapon the UAE had created to use on Earth. Following Dark Specter's demise, Astronema took control of the organization. The various factions launched their attacks: Rita, Zedd, and Vile attacking Triforia and capturing the Gold Ranger; the Machine Empire attacking the Phantom Ranger's home world and subduing both him and the Blue Senturion; and Divatox attacking Aquitar and overwhelming the Alien Rangers. Astronema personally led the attack on Earth, in the events shown in the episode Countdown to Destruction. However, the UAE was defeated when Andros, the Red Space Ranger, shattered Zordon's containment tank. Zordon's life force washed over the galaxy, destroying the monsters, foot soldiers, and most of the villains. It also turned Rita, Zedd, and Divatox into pure, ordinary humans. Astronema is also restored to her normal form of Karone. The UAE was destroyed for the most part, but some remnants still clung. Among these were the UAE created Psycho Rangers and the last Generals of the Machine Empire, as well as the most powerful zordSerpentera. Also, Thrax, son of Rita and Zedd made an appearance in the Operation Overdrive team-up special called "Once a Ranger". Zedd also makes an appearance in Power Rangers: Super Legends. Members * Leader ** Dark Specter * Leader Alliance ** Rita Repulsa ** Lord Zedd ** Master Vile ** King Mondo ** Queen Machina ** Prince Sprocket ** Divatox ** General Havoc ** Astronema * General ** Goldar ** Rito Revolto ** Elgar ** Ecliptor ** Darkonda (former) * Other ** Finster ** Klank & Orbus ** Rygog ** Porto * Soldier ** Z Putty Patrollers ** Cogs ** Quantrons ** Piranhatrons ** Tenga Warriors Monsters * Mighty Morphin Season 1 ** Eye Guy ** Snizard ** Pineoctopus ** Madam Woe ** Goo Fish ** Jellyfish ** Dramole ** Two-Headed Parrot ** Pumpkin Rapper ** Slippery Shark ** Soccadillo ** Oysterizer * Mighty Morphin Season 2 ** Octophantom ** Stag Beetle ** Guitardo ** Turbanshell * Mighty Morphin Season 3 ** Vampirus ** Lanterra ** Face Stealer ** Miss Chief ** Katastrophe ** Inciserator ** Ravenator ** Arachnofiend * Machine Empire Monster ** Silo ** Punch-a-bunch ** Mace Face ** Wrecking Ball ** Admiral Abominator ** Tough Tusks ** Monsieur Stenchy ** Altor ** Protectron * Divatox Monsters ** Amphibitor ** Pharaoh ** Terror Tooth ** Wolfgang Amadeus Griller ** Shrinkasect ** Translucitor ** Wild Weeder ** Maniac Mechanic * Astronema Monsters ** Electrotramp ** Clawhammer ** Voltage Hog ** Elephantitan ** Sting King ** Crocoviles ** Destructipede *** Destructipede's revived monsters **** Powerdriller **** Powerdriller **** Fearog **** Clawhammer **** Sting King **** Behemoth ** Mamamite *** Termitus ** Lionizer ** Body Switcher ** Kerovan-Ouster 35 ** Lunatick ** Praying Mantis ** Destructoid ** Horror Bull ** Lizwizard ** Batterax ** Spikey ** Frightwing ** Mr. Digit Owl ** Datascammer ** Jakarak ** Vacsacker ** Tankenstein * Darkonda's Monsters ** Barillian Bug ** Mutantrus ** Crocotoxes ** Coralizer * Other Monster ** Impursonator ** Blue Globbor Gallery The UAE aka the United Alliance of Evil. Add a photo to this gallery Trivia * The only team of Rangers who haven't battled someone somehow related to the UAE is the'' Power Rangers: Jungle Fury''. * It is unknown how Thrax and the Machine Empire Generals battled in the episode, Forever Red, survived though they may have been beyond the effects of Zordon's energy wave. * From out of Nowhere Part I ''is the first time the UAE are together as an organization. * Curiously, Lord Zedd stated that the Universal Morphing Grid was only stable if the struggle between Zordon and himself continued. However, there are greater evils than Lord Zedd in the universe, Dark Specter being a prime example. Also, when Zedd was purified at the end of ''Countdown to Destruction,''the Universal Morphing Grid was still active and remained stable. (Although Zedd's egotistical nature may lead him to state that HE is the ultimate evil in the universe) * Being members of the Machine Empire, it is unknown what has happened to Archerina and Prince Gasket when Zordon's energy wave washed over or if they were even close enough to be hit by it at the time. * It is unknown what the fate of Master Vile, Rito Revolto, and Scorpina. However, it is believed they were either purified like Rita and Zedd or destroyed and reduced to dust. * In P''ower Rangers Lightspeed Rescue,'' Prince Olympius reveals a piece of rock that holds great powerful evil energy that resemble's Dark Specter's hide. It could be possible that he had obtained it long after the UAE's defeat to the Space Rangers. * Astronema, an antagonist to the Space Rangers and one of the leaders of the UAE, later became the Lost Galaxy Pink Ranger to replace former ranger, Kendrix. * Rita Repulsa became the Mystic Mother in ''Power Rangers Mystic Force. * There is a possiblity that Scorpius and Trakeena were also former members of the United Alliance of Evil since Trakeena knew who Astronema was and even knew that Astronema's real name was Karone. * United Alliance of Evil has similar Super Sentai villains Dai-Zangyack & same as Dai-Shocker when all villains revived. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Rangers Villains